gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lasifer/Super Smash Bros. Clash
I'm turning this blog into what Drayco is doing with his PSASBR 2 blog because I like what he is doing, dawg. Roster Mario * Universe- Super Mario * Theme- TBD. * Credits Theme- TBD. * Victory Theme- Traditional Mario Victory jingle * Intro 1- Jumps out of a Warp Pipe- "Let's-a-go!" * Intro 2- Lands on the stage through a Warp Star (Super Mario Galaxy) * Intro 3- Flies onto the stage using a Wing Cap (Super Mario 64) Taunts and Stances * Taunt 1- Twirls and removes his cap * Taunt 2- Grows to a super-size, as if taking a Super Mushroom power-up, before shrinking again. * Taunt 3- TBA. * Victory Stance 1- TBA. * Victory Stance 2- TBA. * Victory Stance 3- TBA. Costumes * Dr. Mario * Referee Outfit * Chef Outfit * Metal Mario * Picross Archaeologist Luigi * Series- Super Mario * Theme- TBA. * Credits Theme- Luigi's Mansion Credit theme * Victory Theme- Dual Scream ringtone jingle Costumes * Mr. L Bowser * Series- Super Mario * Theme- Super Mario Galaxy 2 Road to Bowser * Credits Theme- Ultimate Koopa * Victory Theme- Super Mario 64 Bowser Theme Jingle Costumes * Dry Bowser * Dark Bowser Peach * Series- Super Mario Costumes * Shadow Queen * Nurse Toadstool * Mario Sunshine Dress * Daisy Donkey Kong * Series- Donkey Kong Country Costumes * Funky Kong * Dread Kong * Chunky Kong * Swanky Kong Diddy Kong * Series- Donkey Kong Country K. Rool * Series- Donkey Kong Country * Weight- Heavy * Intro- K. Rool flies above the stage with his plane and jumps off it, landing in place Costumes * Kaptain K. Rool * Baron K. Roolenstein * Sluggers Outfit * Pilot K. Rool * Krusha Rool Kaptain K. Rool.jpg|Kaptain K. Rool Baron K. Roolenstein..jpg|Baron K. Roolenstein KingK.Rool MSS.png|Mario Super Sluggers K. Rool KrushaKrool01sm.jpg|Krusha K. Rool PilotK.Rool.jpg|Pilot K. Rool Yoshi * Universe- Yoshi Costumes * Yarn Yoshi * Boshi * Pirate Outfit Wario * Series- WarioLand/WarioWare * Theme- Stonecarving City * Credits Theme- WarioLand 4 Credits Medley * Intro 1- TBD. * Intro 2- TBD. * Intro 3- TBD. Taunts and Stances TBD. Costumes * WarioWare Biker Outfit * WarioWare Snapped! Outfit * WarioWare D.I.Y. Outfit * Purple Wind Outfit * Undead Wario WarioINC.png|WarioWare Biker Outfit WarioUtusu.png|WarioWare Snapped! Outfit Wario_DIY.png|WarioWare D.I.Y. Outfit ThiefWario.jpg|The Purple Wind-Thief Outfit Zombiewario.jpg|Undead Wario Travis Touchdown * Series- No More Heroes * Voice Actor- Robin Atkin Downes * Theme- N.M.H. * Credits Theme- No More No * Victory Theme- Virtuous Victory * Intro 1- Travis rides onto the stage with the Schpeltiger * Intro 2- * Intro 3- Taunts and Stances * Victory Stance 1- * Victory Stance 2- * Victory Stance 3- * Taunt 1- * Taunt 2- * Taunt 3 * Cheer- Tra-vis Touch-down! * Wii Remote Choice- "It's game time!" DLC: Porky Minch * Series- Mother * Theme- Master Porky's Theme * Credits Theme- Porky's Pokies * Victory Theme- Master Porky's Theme bit * Intro 1- Porky fades onto stage, ala his appearance in the Cave of the Past in Mother 2 * Intro 2- Chains lift Porky down to the stage, ala his first appearance in Mother 3 * Intro 3- Porky's helicopter lands on the battlefield only to fade into his mech Taunts and Stances * Victory Stance 1- * Victory Stance 2- * Victory Stance 3- * Taunt 1- * Taunt 2- * Taunt 3- * Cheer- Por-ky-Minch! * Wii Remote Choice- "Spankety, Spankety, Spankety!" Costumes * Default- Late-game Mother 2 appearance * Early-game Mother 2 appearance * Mother 3 appearance * Picky Minch * Mecha-Porky Stages My stage ideas aside from the stages present in the actual game. Wii U Summers Beach Based off of the town of Summers from Mother 2, this stage is fairly simple, with a few platforms in the form of several trees, a beach chair and umbrella appearing for players to go on. The background showcases a pretty sunset and a shining sea. As the fight progresses, stormy gray clouds cover the sky and it begins to rain. The booming sound of thunder and the roar of a fierce creature can be heard, signifying the presence of none other than the Kraken! The stage's hazard would of course be the Kraken, who would rise up from the depths of the sea, following the combatants while swimming around in the background. The beast can interrupt the fight by biting players, breathing out long streams of fire, generate a tornado and strike lightning down throughout the stage. Purple indicates platforms and the plane that combats will walk around and fight on. Tracks that can play on the stage: * Summers * Kraken of the Sea * The Sky Runner * Sailing to Scaraba * Tessie! * Sea of Eden Eevents Red * Pokemon Master: Red must defeat Mewtwo, set to hard, before all of his Pokemon are KO'd. Little Mac * Rematch of the Century: Little Mac, dressed in his World Circuit Champion attire, must defeat a Donkey Kong set to hard with a Power Meter punch before Donkey Kong KOs Mac. Defeating DK unlocks his Punch-Out!! attire as an alternate costume. * Mightier than the Sword: Little Mac must defeat eight sword users (Link, Isaac, Takamaru, Meta Knight, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Shulk) set to hard one at a time. Wonder-Red * Stop there, pirate scum!: Wonder-Red must defeat Ridley, set to hard, on the Pyrosphere. Category:Blog posts